1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ice cube trays with integral lids and more particularly pertains to ice cube tray assemblies with trays, lids and integral hinges therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ice cube trays is known in the prior art. More specifically, ice cube trays heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of making ice cubes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The patent literature discloses a large number of trays for freezing ice cubes. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,717 to Pietrzak discloses an ice cube tray and bin combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,941 to Harris discloses a plurality of ice cube trays in a stacked configuration, each tray having a separable lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,122 to Hobson discloses an ice cube tray and egg carton in combination.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 262,355 to Oakley discloses a combined egg carton and ice tray.
In this respect, ice cube trays with integral lids according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of more conveniently making ice cubes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved ice cube trays with integral lids which can be used for more conveniently making ice cubes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.